Silver Search
by Child-of-Strength
Summary: Lucy has been thinking about the events of the GMG and how she feels weak. She decides to get stronger by training and finding the rest of the silver keys. She decides to...LEAVE TEAM NATSU! WHAT? Find out what will happen on Silver Search! Please read and review greatly appreciated thank you! Enjoy !


**Summary: Lucy has been thinking lately about how weak she is and she wants to get stronger by training. She figures out a way to do that and along the way there will be adventure, drama, hurt, and romance. She is in for a bumpy ride! Come join in the telling of SILVER SEARCH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail in any way... IF I did Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow would be main characters along with Lucy but that won't happen unless Hiro made it so which he won't. Anyways on with the story!**

* * *

It was a bright morning, the people of Magnolia bustling going about their business getting to their destination. Now let's look upon the celestial maiden, Lucy Heartphilia who is sound asleep laying in her comfortable bed without a care in the world. The sunlight beamed down on her face from her window. She soon started to awaken from the light of the beam shining down on her face. She opened her eyes to soon close them once again from the beam of light momentarily blinding her of vision making it blurry. She blinked her eyes several times before her vision became clear once again. She yawned as she arose from her bed.

She walked over to her towel off the chair and then walk into the bathroom. She turned on the hot shower, not wanting to take a relaxing bath this morning. She decided to use a new scent since she was tired of the vanilla smell. She then decided to use a lavender smell scent it was soothing and she could use that from last night's mission that she did with Team Natsu. She started to think this that since they had returned from the Grand Magic Games missions seem like she wasn't needed she felt useless more than ever since the events at the Grand Magic Games. With Raven Tail cheating and Minerva making her look like a weak pathetic person. She hated that the fact she could have won against Flare of Raven Tail cheated but she knew she couldn't best Minerva. Minerva was on a completely different level than her. She then thought about the times when Juvia kidnapped her easily and when she was too weak to fight against Gajeel in the war against Phantom Lord. Also the times during Nirvana without Hibiki's help of giving her Uranometria, she would most likely be dead now. She soon started washing her with her new lilac shampoo and conditioner.

She wanted to get stronger, but the question is, how? She soon got of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She then brushed her teeth getting out the bathroom after she was done. She then walked to the closet and grabbed a gold blouse with a black skirt and her black combat boots. She then got dressed and then went and sat down in front of her mirror. She grabbed her brush and brushed through her hair. She then dried her hair and then put it in a messy bun.

She soon walked out the door of her apartment to the guild. On the way she decided to call on Plue. That's when it came to her, when she kept plue out he used her magic which thereby strengthening her magic. She would keep out one of her zodiac spirits. Aquarius and Scorpio were out already they were a couple and Aquarius would be upset and angry if she called out Scorpio or her for interrupting their dates. Aries would continuously say sorry which would irritate her and Virgo would continuously ask for punishment which would annoy her to the ends of the earth. Leo was a big NO because he would flirt every single day. Sagittarius was a big NO as well because she would be made fun of by a certain soul mage named Bickslow. Caprico was too serious and Cancer would worship Erza which would annoy her. So that meant she would summon Gemini. That is when she also thought about her team.

She really didn't want to cause trouble with the team so she came up with the plan to ask to leave the team. She also thought about the silver keys even though she doesn't have all the gold keys she could find the rest of the silver keys. She looked and saw they had already arrive at the guild. Before she went in she decide to summon Gemi and Mini.

"Open the Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" They soon appeared in front of her.

"Hello Lucy!" they said together.

"Hey guys, I was hoping you could stick around for a little while and help me to get stronger if that was ok?" said Lucy.

"Of course Lucy!" Gemi began, "We would be happy to!" finished Mini.

"Thank you" she replied while smiling.

She then decided to walk in the guild looking for her team. She soon found them and saw they were sitting at the usual table. She then walked over to them. She said hello on her way there to the follow members who greeted her.

She soon sat down and said "Hey guys, can I talk to you about something important?" asked Lucy.

"Of course Lucy, who is that?" answered Erza while looking at Gemi and Mini who looked like a little girl with brown hair and green eyes who was standing behind Lucy.

"It is just Gemini in another child form. What I really came here for was to talk about something I think we all knew was coming. I have decided to leave the team..." Lucy said and soon there was uproar around the table.

"Luce why do you want to leave the team!? We are partners you can't just leave me!" said Natsu.

"Yeah Lucy you can't leave with this idiot! You know you are the only one who can get him to shut up!" replied Gray.

"What was that Squinty Eyes!?" yelled Natsu.

"You heard me Flame Brain!" yelled Gray.

"Stop it now you too!" yelled Erza

As soon as she said that they became buddy and together said "Aye!".

"Now Lucy I think you should go into further depth as to why you want to leave Team Natsu..." said Erza.

"Sure... where to begin... well since our missions lately and the events at the GMG I have been feeling like I have become a burden and a useless mage who can't do anything. Before you say anything let me finish. I have always felt like the odd person out in Team Natsu wondering why I was part of this amazing team with spectacular mages that I could never compete with. I realized I am very weak and that I could improve if I wanted to. So I want to leave Team Natsu so I can train, find the rest of the silver keys while not being as strong but very versatile, and find myself. Please let me leave I want to become strong enough so I can protect the people I love as much as you guys can. Please realize that I don't want to leave because I want to but because I need too so that I can grow" she finished as she stared at the reactions to her teammates.

"Lucy..." said Erza.

"Yes" said Lucy

"I think you know this but you have 10 of the ZODIAC keys at your side. Also you were also able to beat Sherry on Galuna Island. There were also the events of Fantasia where you were able to beat Bickslow. You even went to lengths to save Loke and summoned the Spirit King, making him change his mind and allowing Loke to return back to the Celestial Spirit World. From what you told me at what happened at the Tower of Heaven you were able to Unison Raid with Juvia which people strive for but can't achieve. Also the events at Nirvana you were able to defeat one of the core members of Oración Seis. Then the whole thing in Edolas and you were able to defeat Byro. During the S-Class Trials you were able to defeat Bickslow once again along with Cana defeating Freed. Then Loke defeated Caprico so that technically falls to you as well. Then the events of the Infinity Clock and you were selected to be on the team in the GMG. So I don't think you are weak at all. But..." Erza said while looking at Lucy in the eyes.

"But?" Lucy said quietly.

"If this is what you want to do... Who are we to stop you from pursuing your desires? Even though I know that all of us personally don't want you to leave the team we will respect your wishes. Right Gray, Natsu, Happy?" Erza said.

"...ok if that's what you want Lucy" replied Gray.

Natsu arose from his seat and ran off out of the guild to somewhere unknown.

"Natsu!" Happy said following him out of the guild a few moments later.

Lucy looked down and asked "He probably hates me right now doesn't he?"

"No he is probably just upset that you are leaving the team..." replied Erza.

Lucy then arose from her seat and said "Well I am going to go home now I will see you tomorrow guys night"

"Ok good night Lucy" said Gray

Lucy then walked out of the guild and walked home normally not wanting to walk on the edge of the river channel. She thought about grabbing two long missions tomorrow to be to get away from all the tension between Natsu and her. Also to be able to start to train and search for keys.

She soon reached home where she saw a letter on the mat in front of her apartment door. She soon picked it up and opened the door to her apartment. She shut the door behind her then walked over to her desk and sat down. She looked at the envelope that had her name written neatly and in cursive. She opening it and saw that it was three golden keys realizing they were Yukino's keys. She opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I know you said you wouldn't take my keys. __You said to me that I care about my spirits as much as you do. That's true. I care for and love my spirits deeply. Because of this, after much thought, I decided that you definitely deserved to have them. I know that you will care for them, and love them as I would. They deserve to be with the rest of the zodiac. They deserve to be together, and they haven't been in so long._

_ You were always a stronger celestial mage then myself, you've even met the Spirit King himself, or so I've heard. You deserve these keys more than I do, and I won't take no as an answer. I've already ended my contract with them, and they all look forward to working with you. I will be at Mermaid Heel were will help to learn new magic and I will also become that bar maid there so if you are ever around Mermaid Heel's area please come and visit me. Take care of my friends, Lucy. Goodbye I hope to see you again someday hopefully._

_Yukino_

"Thank you Yukino I will take care of them I promise, I hope we meet again" Lucy muttered while smiling sadly. She hoped Yukino would be okay.

Lucy then got up and took a relaxing bath using a rose and lilac soap. She then got out of the bath and dressed in a black tank top and gray sweatpants. She layed down on her bed wanting to sleep. She slowly drifted off with her last thoughts on what would happen tomorrow.

* * *

**That's all for now, I do have a few things to say though. I will be updating this story every Thursday because it is convenient but that might change when school starts again for me. I will let you know. Also if you are a fan of Pokemon I have a story that I will update every Friday but I will update today because I am going on vacation on Saturday so I will be busy for the next two days pack and getting ready so yeah. Please update and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Also I have two stories on Lemonade Mouth if you want to read them. BAI~~~**


End file.
